


Shoot the Moon

by The_BookDragon



Series: Red and Blue [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Lance trains and Mama Red is proud.





	Shoot the Moon

It had been relatively quiet for the past few days, but still no sign of Shiro or the Holts. That alone was driving Keith crazy as was not being able to release his pent up frustration.  
In a rage, he went to the training room only to find it occupied.   
Lance was practicing with his glaive a sight that Keith had never seen before. He stopped dead in his tracks and watched Lance train. Lance was grateful for having a swimming career on Earth otherwise there would be no way he could handle this. The first time he had fought with it had left his entire upper half sore. Red had scolded him for a week about not practicing with it before hand.  
It had taken a lot of practice and concentration for him to wield it. Lance liked the feeling of the glaive but missed his blaster.  
"Gatáki, you can change your Bayard."  
"What?"  
"When a Paladin has bonded enough with their Lion they can change the form of their Bayard."  
"Let's try it!"  
Instead of the glaive, Lance had his rifle which switched to a pair of pistols. He shot out all of the droids.  
Keith was a bit in shock; he hadn't known Lance could change his Bayard and take out the simulation so quickly. He checked the time and level. It was set to level eight and had been beaten in under 12 minutes.  
Red roared with pride, Gatáki was doing very well, Her sisters celebrated with her, as they did with every accomplishment made by their cubs. Lance felt every ounce of that pride and felt maybe he was a part of the team and might have a place after all.


End file.
